Abomination
General Bio Alias: Emil Blonsky Designation: Artificially Enhanced Powers: The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added over 800 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Tales to Astonish #90 Emil Blonsky was a communist Yugoslavian spy who infiltrated the U.S. Air Force base in New Mexico that was commanded by General T.E. "Thunderbolt" Ross and where Dr. Robert Bruce Banner conducted many of his experiments with gamma radiation. Blonsky made various attempts to sabotage missiles at the base that were vital to the defense of the United States. Although each attempt was narrowly thwarted, the Air Force still did not know who the saboteur was. Unknown to Banner, Blonsky was hiding in the laboratory, where he had been photographing Banner's gamma radiation equipment. Unaware of the nature of the machine that Banner was about to use on himself, Blonsky stood in front of the machine and activated it. It bombarded him with a more concentrated and intense dosage of gamma radiation than Banner himself had received from the nuclear explosion that had first turned him into the Hulk. Like Banner, Blonsky had some unknown genetic factor in his body that saved him from being killed by such a great dose of gamma radiation. Instead, the radiation had an immediate mutagenic effect upon Blonsky, transforming him into the green-skinned, Hulk-like monster whom General Ross's daughter dubbed the Abomination. Movie Alias: No different from above Powers: In addition to the powers listed above, the movie incarnation of Abomination also is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and highly skilled with fire-arms. Played by: Tim Roth Appearances: The Incredible Hulk In the movie, Blonsky is a Russian-born, British Royal Marines-trained officer on loan to the US Armed Forces. After General Ross discovers Banner's location, he sends a team to capture him, led by Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where Banner transforms into the Hulk, escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala, Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Samuel Sterns to subject him to a dose of Banner's gamma radiation treatment. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through New York. Hulk jumps out of Ross' helicopter and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. Superhero Squad Abomination currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line three times: *In a dark brown version of his movie incarnation in the Hulk and Abomination 2-Pack *In a light brown version of his movie incarnation in The Brawl that Shook the World 5-Pack *In his classic comic incarnation with green skin and dark blue pants in the Thor and Abomination 2-Pack Images Category:marvel villains Category:Characters